Another World
by GreyRegal
Summary: Grey's Anatomy in a Princess Protection Program Situation. Meredith Elizabeth Harrington- Detinu is a Princess but when her family's castle was attacked, she was evacuated and was ultimately brought to Seattle for her internship as Meredith Grey, average American intern. Will everything work under the cover? Or will things go the other way? MerDer
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The world is reflected in the sparkle of her eyes as she stares at her mirror, seeing the lady that she is, wearing a red floor-length dress that shows off her beautiful complexion.

"Princess Elizabeth, let us go now" Edward Cane, the royal dress maker and her friend said.

"Alright Ed" she said walking towards him and clutching his arm.

"I don't even understand why I have to do this. The ball is a week away, I've been in hundreds of them and I'm 27 years old! My mother and father don't have to do this, so why do I?" she tried to whine

"This is why you have to stop whining. You're attracting some attention to yourself which I am sure you do not want, and your parents, the king and queen, can do anything they want including getting you away from your textbooks" answered Edward

"My internship is a month away. I need to prepare. Not only am I going to be labelled as 'Princess' there will also be talks about me only getting in the internship because of my status. Yes, my education may have been different-"

"Totally different" Edward murmured making her shoot him some glares.

"Whatever. Anyway, I may have been medical schooled in the castle but I also learned what they learned in a normal school and so I need to prove that to them by showing them that I am kickass"

"Language Princess"

"Yeah, right. But seriously, that is what I need to prepare for, not this" she said as they entered the glass ceiling ballroom already being prepared.

"Let's get this done. What am I supposed to do now?" she asked.

"You are going to dance to 12 earls at that night therefore you should rehearse for the dance" Edward answered.

"Oh for Pete's sake. What kind of dance do you want? Ballet? Tango? Sport? And why are you doing this? Where's the choreographer?" she asked within one breath

"Hey! Slow down. It's waltz and I offered my services because I know that you love me" he said smirking

"Yeah, sure. Keep telling yourself that" she said rolling her eyes and getting into stance placing her right palm on Edward's shoulder and letting him hold her left and as the music filled the air, they began dancing.

They were laughing when Edward felt a tap on his shoulder and was met by a kind smile.

"May I cut in?" asked the man

"Of course your highness" Ed said, letting go of the Princess's hand and bowing to the king.

Elizabeth put her palms on her father's shoulders and smiled.

"You know, it seems only yesterday, you were my baby, my baby that I was cradling in my arms while afraid of holding her because her skin looks so sensitive" Her father said to her

"And it seems only yesterday, you were teaching how to ride my pony" she said back

"You're going to be a great surgeon" he said

"Just like Mom"

"Just like her and speaking of her" her father said looked lovingly towards the opposite direction. They stopped dancing and when she looked, she saw her mother standing beside a pillar beaming with pride. They started walking towards her when she exclaimed

"My little girl all grown up!"

"Mom I guess we established that when I was 18, you know 9 years ago" she said with a hint of sarcasm that made them laugh.

They went outside the room towards the gazebo and settled themselves down.

"Time flies sweetheart. You're 27" The queen said to her softly.

"Yes mom. I know that I need to get married but I'm still looking for 'HIM'." She answered

"I know, I know. Just reminding you"

"Ellis, dear, let's not talk about that for a while. "Her father said before sipping the tea before him.

They were engulfed by a comforting silence but it was broken by a gunshot and the running figure of Major Dean Morgan.

"Your majesty, the palace is under attack! We need to evacuate you" he informed

"Under attack? By whom?" The king enquired.

"Northerns" They froze when he said that.

The Northerns are the rebels comprising 10 per cent of the Northern most part of Detinu, their island kingdom. They are the people who, after 30 years marriage, cannot accept the current queen, Ellisabeth Marie Harrington- Detinu, surgeon extraordinaire because she's not a pure blooded Detinuin, and having Elizabeth as the princess, will make her queen someday, therefore they keep on making unprecedented attacks in attempt to capture her but it's never been as worse as being told to evacuate.

"Evacuate Elizabeth. You already know what to do" Her father told the Major making Elizabeth's eyes widen.

"Dad no! I'm not leaving you and mom!" she exclaimed

"It is for yours and the kingdom's sake, you have to go. We'll be fine" he whispered while hugging his beloved daughter.

"Thatcher is right Elizabeth. You need to go. Please" her mother pleaded with her.

"Here. Take this. So you'll never forget that you're a Princess, no matter what happens" her mother said while putting a necklace in her neck before hugging her.

"You only trust Major Morgan alright? And be careful. Now go" her father declared before Major Morgan dragged her away.

"Where are we going?" she asked the man

"You'll know soon, but first things first, Princess, we need to keep you safe" he said ushering her in to the helicopter. Seeing her beloved kingdom fade away below her makes her feel pain. And having her parents left behind in the place that used to be her safe haven, her home, intensifies the pain even more that she could feel is the tightening of her chest due to an unrecognized pain making her want to cry, but she knows that when she does, they win and so she put on a brave façade, and tried so hard to keep the tears from streaming wildly down her delicate natured face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Where are we, Major Morgan?" she asked to the man looking no more than 50 as the helicopter started flying away, leaving them in an island in the middle of nowhere.

"A place that you'll be safe. Come on" he said flashing a small comforting smile and she followed after him. They entered a metal door camouflaged with leaves and trees.

The lights dimmed but came back to life again.

"Where am I? Is this some kind of prison?" the Princess asked, fear showing in her voice.

"Not prison. PROTECTION" a Spanish laced voice of a lady sounded out of nowhere. She turned towards the direction of the voice and saw a middle aged Caucasian woman in the screen.

"Princess Meredith Elizabeth Harrington-Detinu, you are now under safe custody of the International Princess Protection Program. The PPP" The lady continued.

"I've never heard of it" she replied, still looking aghast.

"Nobody ever hears about us until we're needed. Good work Major" the lady praised Major Morgan.

"Thank you Arabel" he said before the elevator stopped and the doors opened

"You'll be safe now Princess" He comforted her before he stepped out of the lift and it whirred back to life.

"How long am I staying here" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Until you're ready for stage four" Arabel answered.

"Stage four? What is stage one?" She asked while grimacing

"Extraction. That is what brought you here" Arabel informed her.

"Stage two?" Elizabeth asked again looking a little nervous

"Transition" Arabel answeres smiling.

"Transition to what?" Now her curiosity is getting ahead of her, the princess asked again.

"Stage three. Come inside why don't you and I will explain it further" Arabel invited her and the lift stopped again revealing a place filled with satellite monitors and people wearing black. She slowly stepped out looking very scared of the environment, unsure of what to do next.

"Welcome Elizabeth" Greeted Arabel with open arms from the platform she's standing from. "This is the operational heart of the Princess Protection Program. A top secret agency formed by the world's royal families" she said ushering Elizabeth to follow. " We are actively protecting 29 princesses all of whom have been threatened one way or another." She continued then whispered something to another lady in front of a computer and an image of a girl, no more than 15, sitting on somewhat a throne while someone is fanning her flashed before them in the large screen. "This is Princess Genera. Last February, Major Morgan rescued her from a political minded kidnappers and we have placed her where no one will find her." The lady then presses another button and what she saw shocked her. "Let's just say that she's somewhere North out there" An image of a girl wearing thick coats and gloves widened her eyes and made her jaw drop.

"She's freezing" Elizabeth sarcastically said.\

"Probably, but she's safe" Arabel answered before they started walking away. They rode another elevator and went two floors down and continued there walk towards an escalator the princess remaining silent while the assistant of Arabel started updating about information of Princesses.

They reached the lobby looking part and she saw, well Princesses.

"What about me? Where are you sending me?" She asked agitatedly.

"NO where yet. First you must go under stage 3, transformation" Arabel continued while they were passing people cutting hairs and putting away any sign of royalty.

"First we'll start with the hair and then the wardrobe, until you are unrecognizable as princesses" she said gesturing to two princesses on opposite side, one pre and one post transformation.

She was sitting in front of the mirror and one thing was in her mind; "I look like crap" she thought. She sit still until she saw the reflection of a guy holding a scissor near her Dirty blonde princess curls and exclaimed "No stop!" making the people surrounding her look at her and her try to curl like a ball in her stool.

"I do not know any of you people, I want to speak with Major Morgan, I only trust him" she said in a princess commanding voice to which you can't say no.

Elizabeth was redirected to the sitting room to wait for the man. She was apprehensive, the least to say. Her country is in a civil war and her parents are still there probably as hostages in the castle. She was pacing back and forth until she heard a knock against the wall.

"Everything okay?" Major Morgan asked

She stiffened and relaxed. She composed her thoughts and solidified a commanding façade.

"Take me back to my country" she demanded

"Princess I'm sorry but the northern rebels are trying to take control of your country and your government" he said straightly with a hint of concern in his voice while walking towards her with his palms inside the pocket of his jeans.

"But I a must go back" she tried to reason.

"And you will, as soon as we finally find a way to stop the war currently going on. You see, I just spoke to our father and he wants me to tell you that, they're both safe. The castle's defences are holding on and your best strategists are working their asses off to fend those rebels, while those who were able to infiltrate the defence have been exterminated. So he said that you don't have to worry about them" He tried to comfort her "So in the meantime, you have to go along and trust you dad's plans"

"So they've got soldiers guarding and protecting them?" she enquired.

"Yes, and the fact that you are safe, makes them want to stay safe" he said showing off a small smile.

"But-'' she started but was cut off

"You see the northern rebels have always been against your mother being the queen, you know that right?" he asked to which she answered with a nod.

"And you know that being their daughter, you are the successor of the crown." He continued while she listened intently.

Truth be told, she had never felt like the way she's feeling since she was like 12, and it sort of disgusts her the way she's acting, with all the demands and whining.

"They want to lure you in back there and terminate you so there will be no more heir left making the crown open. Do you love your country?" he asked and she once again nodded unable to form words.

"Then you have got to stay because bottom line of everything is that, if you stay safe, your parents and country will remain sovereign." He said that had definitely changed her mind.

She walked towards the stool still contemplating on what Major Morgan or Dean had told her.

She settled herself and said softly "You may proceed" And with that, her other life begins.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Arabel reached out to help her stand up and began

"From now on, you are no longer Princess Meredith Elizabeth Harrington- Detinu, you are now Meredith Grey, an average American surgical intern-"

"A what ?" she asked because she is thinking that she's misheard. "Did you say intern?"

"Oh why yes, didn't Major Morgan tell you? We've transferred your internship so that your medical practice will not be compromised" She continued that made her spirit down.

"What happens now?" she inquisitively asked.

"Stage 4, relocation" She answered

"Where" Elizabeth or now known as Meredith still asked

"Somewhere where the rebels would never think of looking for the Princess of Detinu" with that, her fears started to grow even bigger.

"Welcome to Seattle, Meredith" Dean said while driving his Black Ford Pickup truck with her riding shotgun. They've just arrive to Seattle Tacoma International Airport 20 minutes ago and now here they are, driving in the streets of rain city that seems to be happy as it actually let the sun shine

"So, Grey huh?" She said

"Yeah, isn't that your Grandmother's Maiden name? We thought you'd be more comfortable and there are like thousands of family name like that in US and Europe so you're kinda quite hard to track down" he said still looking at the streets

"Yeah" and that remains to be the only word she's said during the entire ride.

They kept on driving until suburb subdivision and stopped in front of an Elegant looking Victorian town house.

Dean went of the truck and went to her side to assist her, not sure whether she knows how to ride this kind of car. As princess-y that she is, she flinches in every single rascal sound which is unusual to the castle. And they walked towards it.

As she entered, she couldn't help but criticize.

"So this is the place I'm staying at" she said more of a statement than question

"Yeah, it's pretty great, right?" he asked looking content and all she can do is nod but in her mind all the possible curses her princess self knows is gunning.

"So here's you're file and keys and everything you need to know. Here is a key to a jeep in the garage since your dad said that you know how to drive" he said quite sceptically

"So I'm staying here, all alone?" she asked torn between being happy and anxious

"Most of the time yeah since you'd be in the hospital anyway, don't worry I'll be right in the house in front of yours, surely you'll make acquaintances that will be suspicious if I'm at your house. So yeah, I'll give you time to settle down just call if you need me, I've jotted down my phone number in the telephone pad" he said and started to go out.

She looked around, well except for the fact that this is not what she is used to, this will work. She offered herself a tour around the house. The kitchen was modern and sleek complete with appliances and a stocked pantry and fridge. The living room was modest with a black and white leather couch with silk covered throw pillows, mahogany coffee table and a 64" flat screen television. She had a large master's bedroom (not as large as her suite though) with a four poster queen sized bed still covered in silk ("At least something the same as the one I got back home" she thought to herself), a built in bath with heated floors and deep tub and two other bedrooms and bath in the second floor with the entire house centralized. All she can try telling to herself despite them all is that "I can do this".

She rummaged the things dean gave to her and found quite some stuff but what struck her the most is her profile:

Name: Meredith Elizabeth Grey

Gender: Female

Age: 27 years old

Nationality: American

Hometown: Seattle but moved to Boston when she was five

Elementary and High School: Home-schooled

Graduate school: Dartmouth College

Medical School: Dartmouth Medical School (quite analogous to that, her tutors were from Dartmouth therefore her degree was registered there)

Job: surgical intern at Seattle Grace Hospital

"How the PPP got all of those stuffs done is cool" that's what she thought. She went to the garage and examined the car. She knows how to drive it, it's quite large and its wheels' got 4x4 grip system, she's also got a GPS so going to work would not be a problem, she was busy with her car when out of the sudden, her stomach started to growl.

"I guess we'll need to fix that"

She went inside a saw a list of food deliveries and a stash of cash inside the drawer of the table where the phone stands and decided to try it out. Something she's seen before in TV but never had: PIZZA

She looked at her watch and sighed. According to the papers Dean gave her, there is going to be an intern mixer tonight at 7:00, it is some sort of acquaintance party that she needs to attend in order to get in the good graces of the Attendings. She went to open her wardrobe for the first time and was glad that there were at least good designs of dresses. It took her about an hour until she decided to wear a black Gucci off shoulder dress with a slit on the side and a black Prada strappy sandal accompanied by a Versace beaded purse and let her hair flow down her shoulders naturally. She checked herself in a mirror and was quite content with what she saw and decided to start her way. She went down to the garage to get her car and started to drive away after turning on her GPS. After a fifteen minute drive, she arrived to the hospital, glad that she didn't have any wrong turns, got off the Jeep and went to the atrium where the party is being held. There she was met by a middle aged black man with a welcoming face.

"Welcome to Seattle Grace Hospital, Meredith. Your mother must be so proud" He exclaimed that her raise her eye brow.

"You know my mother?" She asked

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Richard Webber, an old friend of your family." He said and shook her hand

 _So much for a secret-_ she thought

"So you know everything?" she enquired

"Yes, actually your father is the one who had planned this and we are very glad accommodate" he said smiling. "Why don't you enjoy yourself around?" he said and lead her in.

She was met by figures of different people. Totally different people and decided that she doesn't like to stick around. She only stayed for about 30 minutes and sneaked out. While she was walking out the hospital, she heard people talking about going to the bar across the street, the Emerald City Bar and decided that it's not going to hurt going there and it's a good chance for blending in, She's seen quite a lot of American movies to know what to expect, but contrary to that, it was a nice bar. Not a wild one but it seems somewhat _comforting_. She went to sit on the counter and was met by the bartender.

"Hi I'm Joe, I haven't seen you here before. New?" He initiated warmly and she shook his hand

"El—I mean Meredith yeah Meredith and yep new here" she said cursing herself for almost letting her second name slip.

"Are you sure that's your name? Because you don't seem sure" he joked and she went on with him

"Yep Im pretty sure. So, what's your strongest drink?" she asked.

One of the benefit of being a princess is being able to contain alcohol 3x more than other people could since they're exposed to it since they are very young but mostly it is wine and so she thought that trying a new drink wouldn't hurt.

"Tequila" he answered

"We'll then Joe, Tequila it is. Straight up" she announced

"You're going to regret this in the morning" he said

"I probably will."

And the night became brighter.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Guys I just opened my account after several weeks and saw your reviews and I am sooooooooo happy... Thanks and this was for you.

Chapter 4

She woke up in her couch with a cracking headache. It took quite a while before she noticed that she's naked and saw the man sprawled on her floor. She quickly grabbed the blanket covering the lower part of _his_ body and covered herself up.

"Damn, what did I do?" she groggily asked herself before she saw the time in her clock.

"Crap" she said realizing what she had done. She had _sex_ and she was panicking. _How can I be so stupid?_ , she asked herself. _I'm supposed to wait for HIM._ She scolded herself but quite shocked that her reaction is fullblown..

"Calm down" she said to herself trying to breath evenly.

She grabbed a throw pillow and dropped it on the man's butt which woke him up. She started to walk past him collecting the remains of what seems to be her clothes.

"This is-''

"Humiliating on so many levels" she said before he can finish speaking while grabbing a piece of garment from him.

"You have to go" she said

"Why don't you just come back down here and we'll pick up from where we left off?" he suggested

"No seriously, you have to go. I'm late which isn't what you want to be on your first day of work so…" she said fastly

"So uhh, you actually live here" he noticed

"No" she answered instinctively which makes her want to kick her below.

"Oh" he reacted

"Yes. Kind of" she supplied

"Oh. It's nice, a little dusty, a lot but nice. So how do you kinda live here" he said while putting on his jeans.

"I moved in two weeks ago… from Boston" _liar "_ It was my mother's house so…"

"Oh Im sorry" he sympathized which she didn't understand what for.

"For what?" she asked

"You said was" he stated

"Oh my mother's not dead" she started to ramble as fear creeped to her insides. _I hope so_. "she's… you know what? We don't have to do the thing."

"Oh. We can do anything you want" he said

No, the thing. You know, exchange the details, pretend we care" she said while watching him get dressed up. "Look im going to go upstairs and shower, okay?and when I get back down here you wont be here so Uhhm, Goodbye uhhm" _damn, what is his name_

"Derek" he said while holding out his palm

"Right, Derek. Meredith" she shook his hand while cursing herself for being so damn stupid.

She's never had sex before and now, she's just screwed.

She was fricking late, that's for sure. That was what she was thinking while she was driving her jeep which would probably make her dad suffer from a heart attack and cause Dean to ban her from any vehicle, she was probably breaking laws at the moment but, _who cares?_ At least that's what's on her mind. At least she studied the blueprint of the hospital, so she kind of knows where she is going to meet with the chief along with her fellow interns.

"Each of you comes here today hopeful. A month ago you were in medschool being taught by doctors" _I may have been taught by a doctor but I've never been to medschool. Ironic, isn't it?_ "Today, you are the doctors" the chief said leading them into an OR. "The seven years you spend here as a surgical residents will the best and worst of your lives. You will be pushed to the breaking point. Look around you. Say hello to your competitions" and there she saw a combination of frail looking, child looking, tiger looking, asshole looking and model looking people. _Diverse,_ she thought "Eight of you will switch to an easier specialty. Five of you will crack under the pressure. Two of you will be asked to leave. This is your starting point. This is you arena. How well you play, is up to you" the chief finished

 _Well then, I'm screwed_

It was gross. That's her opinion of the interns' locker room, where apparently there's no gender division and it stank of guys' putrid perfume smell.

"Only 6 women out 20" she said to the Korean lady beside her while fixing her stethoscope drowning the noise.

"Yeah. I heard one of them is a model. Seriously, like that's going to help with the respect thing?" she stated looking disgusted.

 _If you only knew, you'd hate me even more_ \- She thought.

"You're Cristina right?" She asked standing up from the bench

"Which resident are you assigned to? I got Bailey" She asked

"Nazi? Me too" she answered. Apparently, the nicknames do rub off.

"You got the Nazi? So did I" a voice of a male answered out of nowhere.

They looked towards the direction of the sound and saw a vulnerable looking guy.

"At least we'll be tortured together, right?" he continued while Meredith and Cristina fake smiled. At least they've got that in common.

"I'm George O'Malley. We met at the mixer." _Did we?_ "You had a black dress, slit on the sides, strappy sandals" _He's gay_ "Now you think I'm gay. Uh no I'm not gay" he began to stutter with disappointment showing.

"Uh huh" cristina replied

"It's just that Uh you were totally unforgettable" he continued trying to have a comeback and all she can do is pathetically smile.

"O'Malley, Yang, Grey, Stevens" She heard her name called out and went towards the speaker leaving poor George crashed.

"And im totally forgettable" he murmured to himself

"The nazi?" Cristina asked the resident who announced.

"End of the hall" he replied. They both looked towards the direction and saw the legendary resident.

"That's the Nazi?" Cristina said in disbelief.

"I thought the Nazi would be a guy" George popped out of no where

"I thought the Nazi would a Nazi" Meredith replied

Then out of no where a tall blonde lady spoke "Maybe it's professional jealousy. Maybe she's brilliant and they all mock her because they're jealous" that made her face twitch. _She's the model. I know how she feels._

"Let me guess, you're the model?" Cristina smirked that made the lady throw death glares towards her. They continued walking until the reached the nurse's station where the doctor was charting and the lady gave her hand "Hi, I'm Isobel Stevens but everybody calls me Izzie" she started making the doctor look at her from head to toe while speaking "I have five rules, memorize them.

And the Hell 36 initiated.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You're lost" Katie Bryce said to Meredith when the elevator's door opened.

"I'm not lost" she said while looking at the girl lying on a hospital bed before pushing her out. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"How do you think I'm feeling? I'm missing my pageant" she asked sarcastically like a little brat girl

"You're missing your pageant?" she confirmed.

"The Spokane Teen Miss. I was in the top ten out of the first two rounds. This is my year. I could've won" she bragged. _Teenagers. Fighting so hard for a plastic crown-_ she thought while pushing the bed in a direction she was not quite sure of. _Lost, definitely lost._

"Hello, You're so lost. What are you like, new?" she complained now sitting up

"I twisted my ankle at my rehearsal, I do rhythmic gymnastics and it's like really cool. Nobody else does it, and I tripped over my ribbon and I didn't get stuck with someone this clueless and that was like a nurse" She continued complaining, babbling and babbling that Meredith thought her ears are going to fall off.

It was lunch break and she saw her fellow interns sitting in a table and she went towards them carrying her tray of food for the first time.

"Katie Bryce is a _royal pain_. If I didn't just take the Hippocratic Oath I'd Kevorkian her with my bare hands" she complained to them while plopping down her seat. "What?" she asked

"Nothing" They answered.

"So, where'd you come from?" asked Izzie, the blonde one.

"Same question with Barbie here" Cristina agreed and George nodded.

And she was silenced; she looked up and saw them looking at her expectantly, she sighed and answered

"Boston" she answered.

"Ohh quite secretive aren't we?" Cristina teased and they laughed including her, that is until Doctor Preston Burke approached them and stood beside her.

"Good afternoon, interns" he greeted "It's posted but I thought I'd share the good news personally" he continued, now looking at her. _What did I do now?-_ she groaned inwardly.

"As you know, the honour of performing a surgery is reserved for the intern who has showed most promise, as I'd be running the OR today, I get to choose, Meredith Grey" he said while holding her shoulder. "You'll scrub in in an appendectomy this afternoon. Congratulations. Enjoy." He said before leaving her wanting to bump her head on the table.

"Congratulations to you" George murmured

"Whatever" Cristina answered and they were interrupted by a beeper.

"It's mine" Meredith spoke and left.

She was checking the vital signs of Katie Bryce when her parents entered.

"Katie, honey, Mom and Dad are here" Her mom immediately said in a worried tone.

"We gave her a sedative for the CT scan so she's a little groggy" Meredith informed

"Will she be alright?" her mom inquired

"Our doctor at said that she might need an operation, is that true?" her father furthered

"She's uhhm, well" and her mind was blocked. "You know what, I'm not the doctor" she stammered "I'm a doctor but I'm not her doctor so I'll go get him for you" she said before sprinting out of the room.

She was looking for Doctor Bailey when she almost bumped at her when she opened the door of the cafeteria

"What?" she grumpily asked

"Katie's parents have questions. Do you talk to them or do I ask Burke?" she asked

"NO, Katie belongs to the new attending now, Dr Shepherd, he's over there" she pointed towards a group of doctors talking

And with that a part of her world shifted. Standing over there smiling is none other than the guy she threw out. She was frozen in her feet when he looked up and missed her but it seems like the universe is so annoyed with her that it made him look up again. She was cut out from her trance and exited. But to her disappointment, he ran after her, grabbed her arm and pulled her inside the stairwell.

"Dr Shepherd" she murmured looking around if there are people that could be possibly watching.

"Dr Shepherd? This morning it was Derek, now it's Dr Shepherd" he teased

"Dr Shepherd we should pretend it never happened" she tried to suggest calmly although her heart is beating wildly

"What never happened? You puking on me last night? Or You throwing me out this morning? Cause one may not be that pleasant but both are funny memories I'd like to hold on to" he said while laughing

"I did what?!" she exclaimed

"Oh you thought we had sex?" he asked while chuckling and her cheeks turned red

"Actually we were supposed to but you threw the contents of your stomach all over me" he said

 _Now this more humiliating-_ She thought to herself

"But how did we ended up naked?" she hissed to him

"Well that was me playing a gentleman and not letting you sleep in clothes with your hurl" he said while his eyes are twinkling with humour

"Now where was I? Oh, so which memory?" he humoured

"No, there will be no memories" she deadpanned "I'm not the girl in the bar anymore and you're not the guy, this can't exist, you get that right?" she asked nervously

"You took advantage of me, now you want to forget about it?" he answered

"I did not" she came back

"I was vulnerable and good looking and you took advantage" he continued and that cracked her up

"Okay, I was the one who's drunk, and you are not that good looking" she answered while laughing

"Maybe not today, but last night, I was, I was wearing my red shirt and you took advantage" he said

"I did not-" she tried but was cut by him

"We'll take advantage again say, Friday night?" he asked and her head immediately span towards him

"No, you're an attending and I'm your intern" she answered. "Stop looking at me like that" she said

"Like what?" he asked innocently

"Like you've seen me naked" she exclaimed and he smirked

"Dr Shepherd! This is inappropriate, has that ever occurred to you?" she berated before leaving him behind sighing and her on the other hand, looking like she was wet by an ice bucket.

"Open, identify, ligate, irrigate" she murmured like a mantra while waiting for Burke to call on her.

 **On the Gallery**

"She's going to faint. She's a fainter" a guy said

"Haha maybe code brown in her pants" answered by another guys and they laughed

"10 bucks she messes up big time" betted a another another guy

"20 says she's going to cry" Cristina answered

"top 20 if it's a total meltdown" the first guy started to her

"75 says she can't even ID the appendix" Cristina continued

They continued up there not knowing that the intercom is on

 **OR**

"Okay, Grey, let's see what you can do" he said approaching her "Let's see what you're really made of, _Princess"_ He whispered while spitting the last part out.

 _I knew this was going to be an issue-_ She thought to herself since anywhere she goes it, no matter how down to earth she acts, it seems like the royal DNA will always be with her

"Here it comes" she heard a woman said. She breathed in and out and went to her side of the surgical table.

"She's going to be a 007" Alex said

She composed her voice to be her Princess Tone and started commanding of some sort

"Scalpel" she said and was replied by howls from the gallery making Burke give them the death sign. She dismissed them, drowned the disturbance surrounding her and focused on her work.

And for the first time ever, she had actually cut on a real live person for medical purposes.

She was elated or maybe that was some sort of an understatement of what she's feeling. She succeeded in performing the appendectomy without any complications and this was her first time to actually hold a scalpel not over someone's cadaver.

She was scrubbing out when Burke turned towards her and to her surprise, _praised_ her.

"You did well Princess, continue doing that and soon enough you'd earn mine and other people's respect not because you're a Princess but because you're a pretty damn good surgeon" he said before leaving her with a small smile painted on her lips. Because, for once she wasn't treated like another pretty princess face but instead she was treated like a normal person.

She was on the nurses' station doing post op when the tv from the waiting area news flashed and it just caught her attention.

"Detinu, an island kingdom in the South is currently under civil war" the reporter started, then the screen flashed to the image of some man she does not know

"The princess flew out of the country but we will find her, and when we do, the government will then be at peace. Until then we will not settle" and she dropped her pen. The news showed clips from her country and there were people trying to barge in the castle. Offense and defence constantly engaged. And then she realized, the man who just spoke, is the leader of the northern rebels.

"That's the problems with monarchies. There will always be conflict over power" Cristina said from her side "That's why I'm pretty content with my single room apartment, you look kind of pale" she noticed

"WH-what?" Meredith asked her

"You're affected by the news. You got someone there?" Cristina asked

"Yep, my mom is there" she answered discreetly trying to be as vague as possible.

"oh, you know what, why don't we go to Joe's to shake those jitters?" she suggested and Meredith agreed trying to hope for the best that her parents are safe.

She didn't go home immediately but that was one of the mistakes she shouldn't have done because if she did she would have picked up her home phone and then, she would've known about the warning her father have issued.

"My dearest Princess. The country is under a huge war. The rebels. They will try to lure you in but always take note. Do NOT listen. No matter what happens do not come back here unless it's Major Morgan who tells you. For your's and the kingdom's sake, Stay safe and when there is something suspicious, immediately tell Morgan because right now anything suspicious is dangerous. We love you. BE CAREFUL. And always remember, YOU will always be a princess" and with that the message ended..

She was downing the liquid from her glass and she didn't know that a man lurking around the corners of the bar was looking at her and speaking to his phone "I found her"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hold your action Agent. I'll inform you if it's time" the man sitting on the leather swivel chair behind the desk said to the phone. "Our patience will pay off soon"

 _1 month later_

It's been a month since she started as an intern and a month since Derek Shepherd kept pestering her everywhere.

"Come on, go out with me, I found a great restaurant and a steak with wine and your name on it will be waiting just for you" he said as the elevator started humming.

"Dr Shepherd how many times have I turned you down? And why are you still pursuing me?" she asked curiously

"Because." He tried to reason

"That's it, it's the chase isn't it? Because you know that I'm an intern, you're my boss and you know that this can't exist that's why you're doing this?" she assumed

"No! Of course not!" he replied

"uhuh, if it's not that then what?" she asked and was met by silence.

"You see? You can't even answer" she said before stepping off the lift.

"Wait!" he called out and followed her and then came the sound of her beeper

"Ah! Finally! Saved by the page" she told him and started walking away

"We're not done yet Dr Grey, not yet" he said and showed off the smile that became the reason why he was nicknamed as "McDreamy"

"What have we got?" Meredith asked the EMT as they were wheeling in the patient in the OR.

"Jane Doe. Late thirties. Multiple bone fractures, Contusion and a possible subdural Hematoma. BP's 140/80 and under shock" he informed

"What happened?" she inquired

"Car accident" he said before handling the patient over to her officially.

"Clear a trauma bay!" shouted Dr Bailey and went to help Meredith wheel in their patient towards the trauma room.

"Page Neuro and Ortho" Meredith said to a nurse before entering the room.

They've stabilized the patient for a CT when Shepherd arrived.

"Dr Shepherd CT is ready for her. Dr Torres, Dr Bailey and I have stabilized her" Dr Grey informed

"Alright let's go" he said

"Damn, it's a Subdural Hematoma; she's going to need operation immediately" Shepherd said to Grey while looking at the scans on the monitor.

"Does she have someone with her that we need to talk to?" he asked

"No, patient's unidentified when she was brought it, but the police are searching her car for ID's" she replied and he nodded

"Grey, prep her you're scrubbing in" he said and went out the CT.

She was scrubbing in when Shepherd arrived to the scrub room.

"Well, Dr Grey are you ready for this craniotomy?" he asked and she nodded in reply before going into the OR. Seconds later Shepherd followed in.

"nurse, glove me" he requested and then went to his side of the operating table.

The surgery lasted seven hours, longer than expected because of some complications but luckily they were able to suction out all the bleed in the woman's brain. They just came out of the Operating Room when they were met by Officers.

"Doctors, were you the one that operated on the patient from the car accident?" One of the Officers asked

"Yes, I'm Dr Shepherd and this is Dr Grey" He introduced and shook the hands of both officers.

"We've identified her and contacted her relatives from Maine" he said

"Maine? But that is practically from another side of the country, what was she doing here?" Grey asked

"That is what we are currently trying to find out" The Officer answered

"What's her name?" Shepherd asked

"Regina Mills and apparently, she's the Mayor of a town called Storybrooke over there" the officer informed her and they went their ways apart.

"So, Dr Grey, it seems like our dates are always in the OR, care to be in a date outside it?" he asked while smirking and she left him behind shaking her head.

"So, how's surgery with Mcdreamy?" asked Cristina

For the past month the two have gotten undeniably closer and apparently "persons" of each other and so Cristina knows about the Grey-Shepherd chasing case.

"It went longer than expected because there were some complications but the patient's going to be fine if she wakes up" she answered

"That's all I get? Nothing about stupid McDreamy?" she teased

"Oh, I didn't know you are gossipy" she teased back

"Well, if it's worth betting my money for then I'm interested" she said casually

"Wait, what?! What bet?" Meredith now more curious asked Cristina and was answered with a laugh

"You didn't know?" she asked while trying to catch her breath

"Know what?" Meredith asked

"The nurses are betting on when you're going to say 'yes' to Shepherd because hello, it's been like a month and he's still going after you like a lost puppy. Oh and just so you know, a lot of hospital staff are angry at you for snatching McDreamy away from their pathetic little hands as if he's hot, no offence to you though" she immediately answered in between laughers.

"You are all betting on me?!" shouted Meredith

"Why, yes because it's fun" she answered with a wink, Meredith was going to hit her in a friendly way when she was paged

"Crap, 911 from my patient" and the she ran

She was met by a seizing image of her patient and the code team on one side

"Page Shepherd" she said to a nurse

"What happened?" she asked

"She was stable then her stats began to drop radically and now she's seizing, Dr Grey what do you want to do?" Nurse Tyler asked her

"Have you paged Shepherd?" she asked the nurse

"Yes, twice! Dr Grey what do you want us to do?!" Tyler asked again and she froze.

 _What am I supposed to do, what am I supposed to do?-_ She asked herself and then she snapped back to reality. She opened her patient's chart and said

"Diazepam, have you given her diazepam?" she asked

"Two doses already and we can't give her another one" a nurse shouted back at her

"Phenobarbital. Load her with Phenobarbital" she ordered and they followed. The patient responded immediately but they were then cut off by shrilling sound of the cardiac monitor.

"Asystole!" shouted Tyler

"Damn!" she cursed. _If my dad heard me now, he'd be shocked to the bones_ \- she thought to herself

She went to grab the paddles and prepared her patient for the shocking

"Charge 200. Clear!" she shouted but there was no change

"Charge 250. Clear!" she shouted once again

"Charge 350!-" she ordered but was cut off by the nurse

"It's been 60 seconds and you're supposed to administer another drug" she said but Meredith as stubborn as she is, did not listen

"Charge 350. Clear!" and there they got the sound they've been waiting for

"Sinus rhythm." Announced Tyler just as Shepherd entered

"What happened?" he enquired

"Her heart stopped" Grey informed

"Her heart stopped?! You're supposed to be monitoring her!" he scolded at her

"I was!" she answered

"Just go" he dismissed her and she felt crushed. She didn't even get a _thank you_. She went out of the room and nurse Tyler greeted her

"Nice save, Dr Grey" and then walked away

She rushed outside the hospital doors and emptied the contents of her stomach on the tree not knowing that Cristina was following her.

"Mer are you okay?" Cristina asked and she just nodded

"You tell anyone about this and you're dead" Grey warned before leaving her.

"Dr Grey!" she heard Shepherd call out her name from the hallway

"Do you need something sir?" she asked coldly

"No, I'd like to apologize for my behaviour earlier. I know you've been doing your job and it was not right for me to shout yet I still shouted" he apologized

"May I speak my mind?" she asked formally and he nodded

"I don't like being scolded if I did nothing wrong. My parents never did that to me. EVER. And roght back there Dr Shepherd, you humiliated me, but since you've apologized then I accept it because I was raised knowing that you have to accept the apology of those who apologizes but Dr Shepherd if you are going to be like that, the respect of other people for you would ultimately deteriorate, just as mine has. I know you're my attending but sir, I needed to get that off" she said in her a Princess manner.

"I understand." He answered and both of their pagers sounded. "maybe her family has arrived" he suggested

"Yeah" she agreed dropping a faint smile

"Let's go meet them" he said and they proceeded

They were met by 5 people in the lobby.

"Are you Ms Mills' relatives?" asked Shepherd and a blonde lady wearing a red leather jacket stepped forward.

"Kind of" she said quite unsure

"I'm Emma Swan, these are Mary Margaret Blanchard, David Nolan, Robin Locksley and Henry" she said introducing her companions.

"Uhm I know that you may be friends but we absolutely cannot rely some decisions on you and we cannot just disclose some confidential patient information, do you have someone legally related to her?" Asked Shepherd

"Me, I'm Henry Mills, I'm her son" a boy no older than 15 stepped forward

"Son, you see your mom, was in an accident resulting to a subdural hematoma, a bleed in her brain, and so we had to operate on her, me and Dr Grey here, she was stable until she started seizing. And so we had her Scanned in the CT and found out she has an aneurism and its threatening to burst, we have to operate on her again if we want to make sure she'd live. I know that she's your mom, but we can't put this decision on you, do you have another relative?" Shepherd informed him

"I'm her step-daughter, can I be accountable?" Mary Margaret stepped forward

"Well, if the documents are legalized then yes" Grey answered and they nodded.

"When can we have the surgery?" asked David

"As soon as possible" answered Shepherd before they excused themselves.

She was scrubbing in for the second time when Cristina approached her

"So, your patient going down again" she said

"Yeah, God her family's out there, I feel like I'm going to die if she dies" she muttered and was answered by chuckle from Cristina before she was left alone.

They once again entered the sterile room and he heard her began

"It's a beautiful day to save lives" he said before he started cutting.

She was scrubbing out when a thought hit her. This woman may die and people who love her are holding unto her. She's got a son and if she really dies she's not going to be alone. She shuddered with the thought of dying alone and an idea hit her.

"Dr Shepherd" she muttered to the man scrubbing out beside her

"Yes?" he asked politely this time

"I know that we have on the wrong footing today" she started

"Yes and I apologize for that. It's my fault" he said

"No, no it's not about that. It's just, I think I might take you up to your offer despite what happened today" she said making him produce a smile lighting up his face

"Really?" he said now smiling

"Meet me at the lobby at 7 after that we'll talk more about whatever we are going to be" she said smiling before going out.

 _Did I just put myself in this situation?_ \- she asked herself

"You sure did" she answered her own question and sighed deeply.

"What have I gotten myself into this time?" she asked herself thinking that what she had done was the most wrong decision she's ever made in her entire life but unbeknownst to her, this is going to be the best decision she's ever made in her 27 years of existence. She's not just supposed to know yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

She was approaching the nurses' station in the entrance when she saw McDreamy and his smile and his hair and his well, existence.

"So, ready to go for a ride, Dr Grey?" he asked smiling with his eyes shining

"First of all, call me Meredith and where are you taking me?" she answered fast

"Ok Meredith slow down and it's somewhere I hope you'll like" he answered making her eyebrow rise

"I know karate, just so you know" she said and was met by a laugh

"Okay" and they walked out of the hospital.

"Let's go somewhere not fancy though" Meredith added while climbing in Derek's Porsche

"Okay, Milady" he answered and chuckled to himself

 _This girl is unique-_ He thought to himself

The car ride was surprisingly not so quiet, with Derek initiating conversation after conversation, Meredith slowly adapted and became comfortable with him.

"So wait, what did you do to your sister's doll?" she asked amused.

"My friend and I pretended to be surgeons. Operated on it and buried it in the backyard and pretended it was a real person" he answered and they laughed out loud.

"I like you Derek" she said and they both settled in the comforting silence until they reached Wendy's

"Wendy's?" she asked unknowingly what it is

"Yes, you said nothing fancy right?" he said looking at her

"You've never been to Wendy's before?" he asked quite shocked

 _Hello, I'm a princess and I've only eaten food prepared by chefs, much to my dismay-_ she thought

"Uhm, no" she answered shyly and blushed and making him amused

"I've never met someone who has never been here before" he said humouring them both

"Well, now you've met me" she winked at him and laughed before they entered and seated themselves in a corner seat.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Derek enquired

"Surprise me" she answered and Derek went to the counter and ordered. After ten minutes or so, he came back with a tray containing two plates with Double decker TLC's

"So, this is my favourite and might as well convince you to make it yours too" he said settling the tray on their table and grabbed a seat.

"Well, then, _bon appetite_ " he said and indulged while she wondered what to do.

 _It's probably just how you eat bread and meat, right?-_ she thought to herself and grabbed the knife and fork from the centre of the table.

"What are you doing?" asked Derek

"Eating?" she answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You don't eat Burgers like that. Wait, have you ever even eaten a hamburger before?" he asked curiously to which she blushed and nod.

"You are quite a peculiar person, Miss Grey" he said while his amusement is showing

"Peculiar is my family name" she murmured and he chuckled

"so, if this is not the way it is eaten, then how?" she enquired

"Like this" he said then removed the top bun of the burger, poured down mustard, ketchup and mayonnaise then retopped it. He then proceeded to hold his burger with two hands and gestured her to follow

"So how's the _date_ with McDreamy?" asked Cristina on the telephone

"it was fine , Derek was cool" Meredith answered

"So that's all I'm getting?" Cristina asked

"Yep" she answered and they both laughed but it was interrupted by a knock

"Hang on, someone's at the door" she said and passed the living room to go to the door and saw Dean sprawled on the couch

"Cristina, I'll call you back" she said on the phone "So, Dean, what brings you here?"

"I'm here to inform you to be more careful. Under unknown circumstances, ABC News Network has revealed that the Detinuin princess is in the United States" he said grimly making Meredith's knees go jelly.

"So, have they identified our location?" she asked while sitting on the couch

"Hopefully, no. But if it comes down to that revelation, we'd have to transfer you somewhere else" he informed

 _Why now?_

"So, what's the deal with you and McDreamy?" asked Izzie, the tall perky blonde when Meredith was changing into scrubs

"Seriously Barbie! You are so slow" grunted Cristina when they were cut off by Bailey

"Okay, Yang cardio, Stevens pit, O'Malley Gyne and grey Neuro, and hurry up all of you because we've got an additional to you bunch." She announced when a cocky looking muscular guy showed up beside her

"Hi, I'm Alex Karev. Always ready to serve beauties like you" he flirted with Izzie but was met by the rolling of the eyes.

"Karev, you'd be doing rectals" Bailey continued

"What?!" he tried to protest but cowered at the stare of their resident

"What are you all waiting for?! Go!" she shouted and they ran as fast as they can

"It's a good day Dr Grey" Derek greeted Meredith with a flirty smile

"Indeed it is Dr Shepherd" she returned with an equal flirtatiousness.

"Indeed it is for you, we're scrubbing in on a shunt insertion at 12:30 for an obstructive hydrocephalus so you better be ready" he informed her while handing her the scans

"Hmm.. Obstructive hydrocephalus caused by obstruction of the foramina of Luschka and Magendie. This MRI sagittal image demonstrates dilatation of lateral ventricles with stretching of corpus callosum and dilatation of the fourth ventricle." She said

"Certainly, so can you take it head on?" he enquired

"Of course! And for the record, I was born ready!" she said, excitement showing from her eyes before she went to get her lunch

She was eating her salad on the gurney in the basement when she saw a furious Izzie coming towards her direction.

"I've been working my ass off just to get in this program." She started

"What is your problem?" Meredith, confused by the sudden outburst, asked.

" I have been doing rectals since the first day, with no complains while you. You get all the best surgeries in exchange of what?! Spreading your legs open for the head of neurosurgery?!" Izzie accused.

"That is what this is about?! Me dating Derek?!" asked the scandalized Meredith

"So now you're not just having damn intercourse but also dating each other?! What the hell Meredith! If you think you're going to get it easy then you are wrong as hell! If you think that he is serious with you, then you are terribly mistaken because guys like Shepherd, only looks at you like you are some kind of toy and when he has used you enough, he's just going to throw you like you're some kind of garbage and you'll be rotting like you're career while I continue to soar high!"

And she was met by a crispy slap in her face

"How dare you accuse me of such outrage?! You don't know me Isobel, you don't and you don't have any right to put those slander against me and most of all, I am no prostitute" she said before leaving a high and dry Izzie in the basement.

Cristina Yang is not a loud person, she's discreet. She's got the brains and prefers its praise than the physical appeasing. And just like Meredith Grey, she is screwed. And it goes down to boys and their stupid penises.

"Let's play a game of whose life sucks the most" invited the latter

"Yeah" agreed George

"Izzie has gone catatonic on me and accuses me of being a prostitute because of Derek" and as those words left her mouth, George, poor George, spit out all his lemonade

"eww Bambi, You are such a baby! And Meredith, it's not Prostitute, it's _whore_. That's what she meant" Cristina corrected

"Yeah? Still I'm going to win" said the Grey lady

"Nu uh Mer, I'm the intern who still lives in his parent's house, I think that's worse" supplied poor George

"I'm Pregnant, you got anything worse than that?" Cristina challenged

"Oh, I think I'm going to go home now." Said George and bolted towards the door

"SO it's just the two of us now" supplied Meredith

"I still win" Cristina murmured

"Whatever" Meredith answered and put her right arm in Cristina's shoulder

"You know what? I don't do hugging and what you're doing constitutes as one" Cristina said sarcastically

"Shut up, I'd be the only one willing to be your person so I proclaim myself as one and everything will be fine" Meredith tried to comfort her and Cristina, although still dark, twisty and bitter felt little _relief._

"I Still win" she said and they both laughed.

On the other hand

"According to my source, there is going to be a prom being planned within three weeks for the Chief's niece, but the employees are still not informed about it" said the man to the phone

"Good. You might as well as enter the picture now and get closer, and when the clock strikes 12 on that date, our plans will unravel correctly. Soon, the princess' crown will be broken and you'll get your revenge and I'll get my kingdom." He answered and began to laugh, a laugh which is thick with malevolence and malice.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay, so what are we doing here again?" asked the irritated Cristina for the nth time

"For the nth time, it's because the chief has an announcement to make that needs all of us" Meredith responded in the same manner

"Still don't get it why we have to be here instead of the OR" Cristina murmured

"Alright people, gather up!" called the Chief who settled himself in the stairs to everyone

"My niece, who got admitted last week missed the prom. She's got an Acute Myeloblastic Leukemia and is supposed to have her biweekly intrathecal methotrexate and in accordance to her, sad to say, bucket list" the chief continued trying so hard to suppress the tears forming in his eyes "We are going to have a Prom" and that's where the chaos started

"What the hell? A prom?! Seriously?! Seriously!" reacted Cristina while they were on their way to the cafeteria

"You're acting like it's worst thing in the world. Calm down" Meredith retorted

"Oh, yeah? When I was in high school, my mom forced me to go to it with a crappy guy who tried to crop a feel the entire time. What about you? Bet you had your first McCrap date that time didn't you?" she accused

Truthfully speaking, she's never really been to a prom but she had been to hundreds of balls so she's quite used them but of course she's not supposed to reveal that info.

"Uh no, but it might be fun" she suggested "And you could let the peanut's father, whom by the way, you haven't told me the identity, take you as a date"

"And ofcourse you're going with McDreamy" Cristina said, full of sarcasm "And speaking of the devil"

"Mer!" He called out and she met his eyes with a smile

"Nice timing, McDreamy" muttered Cristina

"McWhat?" asked the confused Derek

"Nothing, anyway I have to go now. See you later Mer" she said to Meredith before sprinting away

"So what was that with the pissy intern about?" he asked

"Nothing, she's just upset because of the prom" she answered while they were both walking towards the nurses' station

"So, Dr Grey, there is an oncoming prom in three days" he mentioned

"There is"

"That's it? No like asking me to be your date or something?" he joked

"Ew! No, you're disgusting" she laughed with him

"But seriously, go with me" he said flashing an array of white teeth that made her smile.

"Wouldn't have it another way" she said and grabbed some charts and went towards the pit

It's amazing how their sort of relationship is progressing and they've just been together for two and a half weeks. And he decided in his subconscious that the day he shouted at her would be the worst at the same time the best day in his well, current years. Although some would say that it's quite early to declare something like that and they don't really know each other but sometimes, one date is enough to know if someone is THE ONE you are looking forward to spending your forthcoming years with. And he knew in that moment while he is watching her tending to her patients that he's falling. Falling so damn hard without inhibition. And so, he grabbed his phone to call the person that he needs for her to meet before his mother and monsters for sisters. And he dialled.

"Mer, I need to tell you something" he said to the girl riding shotgun in his sleek, black, silver streaked Porsche.

"You're not going to tell me that you're married, right?" asked Meredith jokingly but deep down, hoping that he's not.

"What?! No! What I wanted to tell you, is that Mark, my brother in everything but blood is coming here in Seattle to meet you" he said directly that made her nervous but at the same time happy.

"Don't you think it's too early for me to meet your family?" she asked

"No, and meeting him would only prove my intentions towards you, wouldn't it?"

"I guess it would. I'm glad we're together even if it's been just two weeks" she professed while smiling

"and a half" he supplied

"Der, what do we call us?" she asked innocently.

"Anything you want" he answered, still smiling

"Can we just call this courtship for a while? Just until we're serious with the family meetings to follow?"

"Of course"

They were just looking at each other for a while. He brought his hand up and caressed her cheek with the back of it

"You're the most beautiful lady I have ever seen" he confessed and she blushed. He went closer to her lips and saw the nervousness in her eyes. He smiled and kissed her in the forehead instead.

"See you tomorrow" he said and unlocked the door.

And as fast as the wind, he felt her brush her lips in his cheeks.

"See you tomorrow. Oh, Der and for the record, you're the only one that I've ever kissed" she said and rushed towards her house.

He was dumbfounded. He's her first fricking kiss! She's 27 and by far the most conservative person he's ever met and can't help but _love_ it. She is like the purest diamond he's ever had and would do anything to maintain the purity she possesses. He knows that it was just on his cheek and they didn't really kiss on their first meeting but still, If cloud 50 was possible, he's absolutely there. He's never felt like this since he was fifteen. And Of all the women he's been with, she's the only one that has made him act like a girl as Mark said on the phone. But no, he won't change a thing about it. Mark tells him to get laid because he's acting like an "Andres de saya" and he realized that he's referring to a husband wrapped around the little finger of his wife and a smile crept up his face. _Wife_. Their relationship is this early yet he's thinking about this. He's never thought about settling down before but as this enigma entered his life, it enters his consciousness. Ask anyone and they know that Derek Shepherd is a manwhore and now it just seems like the manwhore have finally been tamed.

"So where are we meeting him again?" she asked for the nth time to Derek

"On the ferry boat towards Bainbridge Island" he answered, also for the nth time

"Why there?"

"Because I've got a thing for ferryboats. Anyways, were about to board the ferry now" he announced and she checked herself one more time.

Truth be told, being a Princess makes you dependent on people to do stuff for you therefore growing up in that kind of lifestyle makes you quite unprepared for this kind of world and as for Meredith, fixing her hair in a designer way and putting on make up stylistically proves to be a challenge and so she opted for no make up and a simple ponytail and because of the simplicity of her appearance she's worried. Worried that if the "brother" of this so called man would dislike her because she doesn't look pretty enough scares her.

"You look beautiful already stop fixing yourself" Derek told her when the car came to a halt

"Easy for you to say" she mumbled and was met by a laugh

They went off of the car and were met by a handsome, muscular man that somehow looks quite familiar yet she cannot put a finger around it, that man hugged Derek before he faced her.

"Hi I'm Mark and you must be Meredith" he said while smiling

She returned the smile and shook his hand despite of the churning feeling her stomach is having.

And then they heard an explosion.


	9. Chapter 9

The entire deck of the ferry boat was silent. That is, until the panic set in. People practically from every direction were rushing to the exit pad of the ferry, scared of what may follow the explosion. Derek Shepherd on the other hand, along with his two companions, tried to calm down amidst the chaos erupting around them. The trio went aside, letting people go ahead to avoid being in the stampede. And it was only a matter of time before another explosion followed.

Derek, Mark and Meredith were being tended for their minor scratches and abrasions in the ER when the figure of a frantic looking, almost hyperventilating Dean surfaced.

"Oh my goodness, Meredith!" he exclaimed when he saw the said person

"Dean, I'm okay" she tried to calm him down before he reached them.

"We need to talk. In Private" he said abrubtly

"Woah, wait man who are you?" asked Derek, becoming quite jealous

"I'm Dean, Meredith's-" he supplied when he was cut off by Meredith

"Brother. He's my brother" she said while looking at Dean with pleading eyes.

Dean gestured for them to talk and she sighed before leading him to an empty exam room

"There was an explosion" Dean stated

"Yes, but it was just an accident! Maybe?"

"Princess we have to move you somewhere safer. Tonight. You only have a few hours to say goodbye to your colleagues and we're out of here" Dean said firmly.

Meredith was dumb founded. She felt like the ground beneath her feet is shifting. Shifting so damn fast and she's stumbling down.

"What?! No! It was just an accident! You don't have to move me" she outragedly exclaimed

"Not an accident? No! Princess it was like whoever that was, knew that you were going to be in that damned ferry that you yourself didn't even bother telling me!" scolded Dean

"You are NOT my dad! I don't need to tell you everything!"

"I'm not your Dad but what do you think your dad would do?!" he shouted back at her

"Everything we are doing is for your welfare, not to compromise you! And the explosion is posing a threat to your life which we were so explicitly told to protect! So whether you like it or not, we are moving you away from the damn hospital and from this damned city, _Princess_ " he spat at her

And because of their arguing, they weren't able to hear the opening of the door which revealed the one person she most care about.

"Princess?!"

"damn you Dean!" she shouted to the man before her and went after Derek

"Derek!" she called out to the figure walking away from her as fast as he could.

She kept on calling but got no response so she ran after him and dragged him. Dragged him until they reached the rooftop.

"What do you want from me?" Derek asked with seething anger

"What is your problem?" Meredith asked forcefully

"So now it's my problem! Great! So do you still have other secrets and lies that you failed to tell me?"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Don't play dumb on me because I know you're not, _Princess"_

 _"_ So that is what this is about?! You didn't know that I'm Princess?!"

"No! It's just, I've opened up on you. I let you in in this stupid beating organ of mine and you failed to tell me an information that may ruin my life! You are a big, big part of my life now and then I discover that you are an undercover princess?! What happens when the reason for your hiding is resolved?! You are going to leave me?!" he shouted at her

"I-I-I-"

"See? You can't even answer! This is all a game to you isn't it?! Huh?! Well then, why don't you just go with your brother?! Or is he even your brother?!" he roared before he left her behind.

She was frozen. He didn't know about her background. The chief said that the staff knows but he didn't. Now he thinks she lied to him. Now she thinks he doesn't want her. She doesn't have a reason to stay in Seattle. She's going with Dean then, wherever he's going to her take her.

Those are her thoughts while she remains standing under a pouring rain thundering in the night sky.

On the other hand

"Mom, I need your help" Derek whispered in his cellphone receiver.

"What is it darling?" the lady who is his mom answered on the line.

"There is this girl that apparently, I love"

"Really?" his mom asked curiously "So why do you sound so forlorn?"

"She lied to me about her identity"

"What do you mean?

"She's a Princess ma! A freaking Princess in hiding!"

"So it's the Detinuin Princess isn't it?" she asked

"How'd you know?!" he asked with pure shock and a tint of terror that maybe his mom also knows

"Her mom is a friend of mine, dear. Ellis, that's her name, told me that her daughter was being shipped somewhere because of the war going on in their kingdom. And that is for her safety because she's hot on the eyes of the rebels" she explained

"Fine, so you're friends with her mom. How come you never told me? And why didn't she tell me?" he shot

"First of all dear, you never asked. And how long have you been together?" she asked him

"Two weeks" he answered

"Two weeks. That's a short time to really trust people, my love. You can't force her to trust you especially now that there is a war going on in her country. Trust is a really fragile thing. And only time can truly bind it."

"So you are saying that she doesn't trust me?"

"No, all I'm saying is that you should hear her side of the story. Maybe there is a reason, or maybe reasons, why she didn't tell you. There is always another side of the story, you know"

He sighed. His Mom is right. The all high and mighty Carolyn was once again right but he cannot fathom why it is so hard for him to listen to her!

"I'll think about it, Mom" he said

 _The Next Day_

The wisdom of his mom finally sank in his brain and he was on his way to the interns locker room for her.

He knocked on the door and was answered by the steely glare of Bailey.

"Good morning Dr Bailey" he greeted with a smile

"You're an attending. This is a locker room for interns. What do you want?" she asked straight to the point.

"Is Dr Grey in?" he asked

"Nah, she's out of the boat. Apparently, she is transferring for undisclosed information."

He's eyes bulged.

 _What the hell?!_

 _"_ Do you, by any chance, have an idea as to where she is?" he asked trying to stay calm

"She's probably on the waiting area at SeaTac by now, McDreamy" Cristina snapped

"Yang! Watch your language!" Bailey scolded but Cristina, as stubborn as she is, didn't listen.

"I don't know what happened or what you did, but she has a reason why she just up and go, but you have to stop her. Bring her back here, McDreamy. Please" Pleaded Cristina before going away. And a pleading Cristina is only occurring once in a blue moon. And he became determined. He s going to right his wrong and he is going to bring her back.

He was driving his at a rate that was probably breaking speed limits, but he doesn't care. All that is in his mind right now, is Meredith, and nothing else.

He was rushing in the airport when he was blocked by security.

"Sir, you still have to validate your pass before you can enter" he announced

"Sir, I don't have a pass right now but please let me pass, I'm in a hurry to catch someone before she boards" he requested but the security did not heed that request

"I'm sorry sir but that is SOP"

He was hopeless and hapless when he found his chance.

The security was called by his comrade and he left the post and Derek grabbed the opportunity and ran in.

"Sir, you are not allowed here!" the security called out to him and an all-out chase began but he doesn't care, because all he wants is his Meredith and his Meredith alone. Provided, that it's not too late.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

He was panting and sweating and gasping. Not only is he being followed by guards but the girl he loves is around somewhere in a huge place in the name of the airport. Only now did he appreciate the size of it. He looked side by side looking for the ones running after him and when he saw none, he approached a receptionist.

"Excuse me Ms" he greeted to the lady

"Yes, sir? How may I help you?" she asked politely

"How do you know the flight of a person you are looking for?"

"You'd have to call her sir. Although we do track the passengers we have, we cannot disclose this kind of information due to privacy policy. Why sir, if may I ask?"

He felt like his hope was being drained out of him once again. How was he supposed to call her? She probably despises him because of his non-McDreamy ass like, jerk face behaviour.

"The woman that I love, you see, is leaving. And when she does, I am not going to be able to find her. And I cannot just let her slip through my fingers just like that. She's too precious" he said that melted the heart of the lady

"You know what sir, if her flight hasn't gone yet, there may be a way" she said which ignited Derek

"Really? Tell me!" he said excitement and hopefulness present in his voice.

"It goes this way…"

Meredith is hoping. She's hoping that maybe Derek would magically appear beside her and stop her from going. But maybe that is just for hoping since he's not around. She let out a barely audible sigh which Dean caught.

"Everything will be alright" she assured her which she only scoffed to in return.

She detests him. She wants to stop since what he's doing is for her but she just can't. He's like the schism between her and Derek. The great canyon that separates the star crossed lovers, that is.

She was on the verge of giving up. Ready to try that forgetting and moving on crap when her wish practically came true.

"Meredith Grey, if you are still here, I want to tell you something" the voice boomed from the speaker, filling in the entire airport.

This is it. The only way that he can find Meredith and stop her from flying who knows where is this. He's got to thank the staff and that lady receptionist a lot. He nodded to the radio operator and they turned the microphone on.

"Meredith Grey, if you are still here, I want to tell you something" he said which the entire airport heard.

And he continued …

"I've been a jerk to you. A McAss and not a McDreamy. I blamed you for the circumstances that are beyond your control. I shouted at you, I got mad at you. I accused you of the things you didn't do and practically pushed you away. No, not pushed, shoved. You probably loathe me right now because of the douche-ness mess that I made but I can't let you go without knowing this. I love you. For the short time that we've been together, I fell so damn hard for you. Two months ago, if people told me that I'd be starting an all-out airport mad dash chase for a girl, I would've laughed, but with you it's not like that. With you, I am willing to go all Eros, willing to defy Aphrodite for Psyche and all. You make me complete. I know I sound like a total cheesy doofus but it's true. You are like the sunshine that lights my way, the rain that invigorates me after a long drought and the air that keeps me thriving. My world was **Grey** before you, and opposite to your name, you filled it with rainbows. Thinking of not being with you I can see a world where the sky is only half a blue and I realized that I'm only going to be half a man without you. You are my hope in a world where honesty has lost its meaning and the fresh air for the drowning man that is me. I would understand if you just continue to board your plane and forget the rest of us but bottom-line of everything that I'm saying here is that I love you. And I'm not ready to let go of what we have." He finished and sighed

And he heard something he didn't quite expect

"Good, cause I'm not ready to let go of us too" the sweet feminine voice he's come to love said. He slowly turned his head around and saw _her._ Not thinking of anything and acting only on impulse, he dashed. He strode the 5 feet that separates them with just two steps and he crushed her in his embrace full of unsaid words which she reciprocated with equal action to his reaction.

Maybe they are possible. Maybe this is the part of their Point _Forever…_

They were walking out the airport holding hands with the gruff looking Dean when Derek remembered something.

"Mer?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you"

"I Love You too"

They stared at each other's eyes, lost in a world that rattle their brains and only theirs, until Dean coughed.

"Let's go people, we don't have to attract more attention than we have to" he sort of scolded them which they only shrugged off.

Hopefully the peace would last for a little longer.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N at the end

Chapter 11

Black or red.

White or silver.

She cannot decide what colour to wear for the "prom"

And she's got about two hours and a half left to decide. She wants to dress to impress, that's why.

She sighed. It's been two days since the day when everything almost fell apart and Derek, as McDreamy as he is, started an all-out airport chase. The thought still brings smile to her face but that doesn't mean that he's out of the dog house yet.

Flashback

"So Mer, can I kiss you?" Asked Derek

"No" she deadpanned

"What? Why not? I just started an airport chase you know" he whined

"You did, but that doesn't mean that your out of trouble already. You've got a LOT of making up to do McDreamy"

End

He's been so romantic since that day. Romantic in a hover-ish sense.

Totally hover-ish.

Why?

1\. He picks her up and drives her home all the time

2\. He cooks for her

3\. He brings her coffee in between shifts

4\. He eats crappy hospital food with her

And 5. He's just EVERYWHERE!

Not that she don't like it, it's just that she needs a little space.

She was shaken out of her thinking trance when her phone beeped signalling a text

message.

And when she saw the sender and the message itself, her want for space disappeared

and replaced by the want to be beside him all the time.

'Im such a bipolar' she thought to herself...

"Damn! What am i supposed to choose?!" She was in knee deep sort of trouble when an idea hit her. She grabbed her phone and dialled.

"Hi" he answered in the first ring

"Hey! I need to ask you something" she blurted

"You want me to be your date?" He teased

"Oh eww hahaaha" she kid and they both laughed

"But seriously, what's the colour of your inner shirt?" She asked

"Red. My attractive red shirt that captivated you. Why?"

"Uhmm no, it was the alcohol that made me attracted to you and secret for now" and she hanged up...

"Well, red then"

It was a deep red,floor length long sleeved dress, with the outer layer covered in lace that hugs her body which left him, pretty jaw dropped, literally.

"hey" she greeted him

"hey you too. SO we're good to go?"

"Yeah"

The ride to the hospital was surprisingly silent, but it doesn't bother because just being with each other's company fills the damn silence completely. The comforting silence though was broken when they entered the atrium where the party/prom was going.

"And here comes the Dream Team" announced by the person who for most people looked like a Dj but for princesses the action he did was probably a butler's job.

They went towards the table where Cristina was sitting when the said person noticed them.

"Thank goodness you're here Mer" she exclaimed and started to drag her away. And Meredith just shot Derek an apologetic glance which he chuckled to himself.

"You've got a hot date" said Mark who was suddenly beside him

"I do and she's MINE and mine ALONE"

Yep, he's territorial, even with his brother

"Calm down mate, I'm not going to take her away from you" he said

"Not romantically at least" Mark whispered the last part to himself before leaving Derek alone.

"What took you so long?" Cristina asked Meredith exasperatedly

"Whoa calm down, we were probably going around 20 mi/hr"

"going around 20 mi/hr my ass"

"So what's got you twisted that you're dragging me away from the party?"

"Remember Izzie?"

Cristina said which immediately put a sour expression upon Meredith's face

"Wow, never thought you had a sour face" Cristina said making Meredith roll her eyes

"Whatever. What about her?"

"I'd better show you"

Cristina dragged her towards a room labelled to someone named Denny Duquette

And there they saw the blonde playing scrabble with him while still in her pink frilly dress.

"What about them?" Meredith asked Cristina when they got a couple of rooms away

"Are you really that innocent?! How come I became friends with you. You're like Bambi or something"

"Could you be a little more sarcastic?"

"Uhhm no. Just look deeper"

And there she noticed. The tiny gestures. The quixotic glances. And the pensiveness induced smiles.

"Crap" she whispered to herself "Talk about crossing lines. And she called me a _whore_ for falling for an attending while she, what is she doing?!"

"Nailing a patient" Cristina mumbled

"Cristina!" she sort of scolded

"What?" the latter asked innocently

"Whatever. You know what, she doesn't like me. And I do not like her. So I'll mind my own business. Actually, let's mind our own business and go back to the party." Meredith suggesting which garnered her a scoff before they went away.

They were seated in a corner for about an hour, just talking and ingesting whatever Derek brings them and stuff when Richard Webber approached the microphone on the platform

"Good evening everyone and I would like to thank you all for coming to this prom. Anyways, a prom is not just some useless party that high schoolers have, my niece made sure I understand that" he said nodding to his niece and the people chuckled. "The most important part of it is the turnover of responsibilities but since I am not going to turn over my position" that made the people laugh "We are going to just announce our Prom Queen which for attendings would get them to have anyone under their service for a week, except me, and for residents and interns, they would be able to get a hold of this tiny shiny pager" he said holding up a plastic gem encrusted pager "That would get them an in, in any surgeries they want for also a week. They would also get to steal surgeries from their fellow interns"

That woke Cristina and Meredith up.

"I'm so going to be prom queen" Cristina said with shining eyes making Meredith laugh

"I thought this is the worst thing possible?"

"Nope. This may just be the best thing. Wait, how do they appoint Queen?"

The chief continued

"I know that it would be unfair if we are going to just rely on beauty for this so to clarify, me and my committee have been observing all of you for the past three weeks and we voted for _The One_ based on beauty, skills, record of hours logged in, and discreetly, we've been asking questions about you in order to decide"

"I've got the most logged in Cardio OR and Trauma time. I am so going to win that shiny pager" Cristina once again said

"Well, I've got the most number in Neuro, Ortho and Paeds so I might just bust you" teased Meredith and Cristina shot her a death glance

"Are you ready to know who it is?" Richard asked and the crowd roared.

The rewards of being declared Prom Queen is so pronounced that everyone wants it, even males. Unfortunately for them, it's for ladies only.

Looking at his flashcard, Richard smiled, looked up and tightened his hold on the mic

"The Promenade Queen of Seattle Grace Hospital is none other than (cue drumbeats) Meredith Elizabeth Grey!"

To that she was shocked is an understatement. She was just kidding with Cristina earlier but didn't expect to be actually hailed as prom queen.

 _Well? Screw this. I'm going to be queen. Might as well as take this as a coronation rehearsal_

"Damn" she was pulled from her trance when she heard Cristina murmur

The spotlight was on her. Everyone was looking at her expectantly and that's one of the moments that make her thankful for crowd exposures experiences that made her somewhat a little less nervous.

Derek stood up and offered her his hand

"Well, Your highness" Which she held to without hesitation and stood up gracefully, just as she was taught when she was younger, and flashed a smile that made people realize how elegant and regal she actually looks.

Her royalty will always show no matter where she goes.

And they went towards the platform. The ladies staring with evident jealousy, even Cristina. And the guys with regret that they did not notice her until now and with how she clutched her hand on Derek's arm, they knew that they didn't have a chance.

She curtsied in front of the chief and kneeled just as shown in coronation protocols.

And she felt the crown placed in her head.

She's Queen. At least for now.

She straightened up and approached the mic, but just as she was about to start her speech, a loud gunshot was heard.

And everyone dropped to the floor.

"We don't want to hurt anyone of you. All we want is _Princess_ Meredith _Elizabeth_ _Harrington- Detinu._ Surrender or prepare for blood." A man clad in a uniform of a general with the pin of the Detinuin Royal lineage announced

Everyone was surprised. They've got a princess among them and they didn't know.

Meredith was about to stand up when Derek prevented her from doing so

"What the hell are you doing?!" Derek asked.

"If I don't surrender they are going to hurt everyone" she hissed

"And if you do, you are going to endanger yourself. I saw Richard dialling someone just a moment ago and I'm sure it is the police department. So let's wait for them instead of you biting straight unto their bait" he scolded her

"Derek, you have to stay out of this. I have a duty to my people and that is to protect them. And if I let these people here get hurt it would be like I gave them to the Northerners on a silver platter and that is something that you will never understand" she said and Derek's face contorted.

He was hurt, so to say.

"We are giving you five minutes to step forward Princess, or the head of this lady will become just like a pink mist." The man announced and when they looked forward, they saw Cristina being held hostage by the man

"Derek, he's going to kill Cristina. I can't let that happen. I refuse to."

And despite his protests, she stood up. Wearing a brave façade, she said

"Let her go and I will come with you"

Everyone was stunned. Most especially Cristina.

"You're _the_ Detinuin Princess?!" she exclaimed

"Yes, indeed. Very Good _Princess Elizabeth"_ The man said and gestured for the man behind him

"Antonov, bring the princess to the helipad. The general is waiting for her there" he commanded and the man just nodded.

Along with three other men, they surrounded Elizabeth and that's where Derek interfered

"Stop!" he roared and everyone looked

"Derek no!" Meredith hissed

"I can't let them Mer. NO way. Let her go"

"Or what? What are you going to do? Shoot us?" ridiculed the man

The tension was thick that it can be felt clouding the room

"Take her ahead. I still have a little rat that I have to take care of" he said before smirking devilishly with his 45 calibre on his hand

Meredith fought against the arms pulling her away, but with three big, burly men restraining you, you can do no such thing.

She thrashed until her arms hurt and cried out until her throat was raw but nobody seemed to listen and so, she settled in silence and prayed that no one will get hurt, most especially, not Derek.

When they reached the rooftop, they were met by a man of early 40's wearing a midnight blue suite with white inner shirt that shows a cuff link that if her intuition's correct, it is the coat of arms of the Greyjoy family, and the man is none other than Sidhean Archrae Greyjoy, the Northerners' Head General

"General Greyjoy" she murmured

"Your majesty" he mockingly curtsied

"I'm here now, can't you command the man you sent down there to report back?"

"Hmm, I can send someone for him" he said "But first, Antonov, step forward" he said and he sat down on chair

"Do you know why we want you so badly, _Princess?"_ he asked

"You want my country and you can't accept me so you want to annihilate me?" she answered

"Well, that is one. You know, there are a lot of things that happen in Detinu without your knowledge. Let me tell you the story of one of our allies as to why he wants to overthrow your family. There was once a little boy who was the son of two loving parents but then one day, the mother got pregnant and he had a sibling after nine months. The attention of his parents which was once his was diverted to that new bundle of joy and he felt abandoned. The feast of the Lammas tide came and he wanted to go out and feel the wind against his face, so he snuck out. And he felt the wind of freedom, but that only lasted for a while. Evening approached and the little boy got lost. He lost his to home and wandered among the streets until he reached the wood trail. A trail towards the Casterly Forest which I am sure you are familiar, until he reached a hut of a simple husband and wife. Due to pity, they took him in, bathed him and fed him but they do not his name nor are they familiar with his face. Thankful to the two he was but he's still waiting for his parent's to find him. He waited for days. And the days became weeks. And the weeks became months. Still, there's no hint of them trying to find him. Until he settled to himself that they are never ever going to find him. They've got a new child; of course he wouldn't matter anymore. He considered the couple his new parents until two years later, when he came home, he saw two men in uniform pointing gun to "mother" and "father". He was frightened so he hid behind a bush and saw the click of the trigger and he heard the gunshot. The two men went away and he went to his parents and he saw them lying on their own pool of blood. He watched them fight against death but utterly failed. He watched them die and he couldn't do anything. Beside them was a cufflink. Do you know whose it is?" he asked and Elizabeth shook her head in response.

"It was the coat of arms of the Detinuin Royal Family. He knew then. At the tender age of seven, he planted a grudge that would last so long. DO you want to know his name? I'll give you a hint. He's your brother"

 _What the hell did he just say?!  
_ "What did you just say?" she asked slowly

"Oh! Your dear parents didn't tell you? You've got an older brother" he informed like it's a casual information

"I don't have a brother" she denied

"Oh but you do, I'll give you a hint. The family name of the couple that took him in that your parent's have had killed was _Sloan"_

She burst out laughing

"You're lying. Big time. My parents would never do that and Sloan? You need to stop associating things with my peers." She said

"But it is true, _Sister_ " And the man he called Antonov stepped forward and removed his prostheses like mask that revealed none other than-

" _Mark?"_

A/N:

Whoooh! And we've reached the climax! I just want to tell you guys that we are near the end and this is by far the longest chapter I've EVER written. At least I think so… So I would like to thank you all in advance most especially **Patsy**. The ever supportive, comment active person. I dedicate this chapter to you. Thank you. And to all of you _Gracias! Je vous remercie! Obrigado! Salamat!_

 _XO_

 _Love,_

 _P_

 _(GreysAnatomyunlimited)_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

He used to take karate when he was younger. It was basic but he should know how to disarm the man in front of him who's actually holding a gun towards his head. And his mind went blank, not because of what he's seeing but because of Meredith.

 _Is she alright? Did they hurt her?_

His mind was flying, out of control until he heard the sound of a gun being unclutched and his attention was brought forward. And there he saw Dean, with a couple of men wearing a different kind of uniform than the hostage-takers, holding a gun to the man's temple.

"Drop the gun or the pink mist of a head is going to be yours" he said without any hint of emotion

"Huh! So you are here to interfere again. Still, even if you blow my head, the princess is already with the general. You can't do anything anymore" the man spat at Dean which made Derek see red.

Nobody hurts Meredith. Not on his watch.

And he let go a flying kick to the man's gut that sent him flying across the room and then chaos broke out. All surgeons, nurses and other medical staff suddenly just transformed into some sort of merry men supporting Robin Hood as they also joined the turmoil that gave him and Dean the chance to go after Meredith.

They were going for two's at a time and occasionally skipping a step or two until they reached the rooftop where they were met by the most unexpected revelation of all.

From the entrance they saw the man called "Antonov" remove his mask to reveal his identity which threw him off the cliff.

"Mark?!" he managed to let out loud enough to attract an audience.

"I see, your knight in shining scrub cap has come after you, _Princess" t_ he general said with venom. But Derek doesn't care about him. What he doesn't understand is how his brother is among the men who want to hurt his girl.

"What the hell are you doing with them?" he shouted to which the general answered for Mark

"Getting his revenge. Now get on" he commanded his man and they pulled Meredith towards the helicopter. Derek and Dean towards them but the bird has already taken off putting them at the disadvantage.

"Say goodbye to your knights, _Princess"_ And he laughed tauntingly.

"What do we do now?!" he asked Dean

"Follow her" he answered and spoke to the radio on his hand and a couple of minutes after came another helicopter, but this time, with the insignia of the PPP.

…

"What are you going to do to me?" Meredith asked, trying to mask her fear but to no avail.

" _That_ is something for me to know and for you to find out" said the general and went to seat beside the pilot, leaving Mer and Mark or Antonov at the back seats.

"So you are my brother?" she asked in a tiny voice that stirs something in Mark.

"Apparently so" he answered in a cold voice

"I don't believe his story about what our parents did" she said with utmost certainty

"I told him that story; you should start seeing them in a new light"

"No, Mark! Listen to me. They would never abandon you, in the woods nonetheless!"

"Then would you explain my side?!" he asked with visible anger

"I don't know! But there has to be some kind of explanation about this!"

"You know what? I might have just believed you if not for the fact that you did not even know I existed." He deadpanned and Meredith was stunned to silence.

She was about to respond when the helicopter was swayed due to turbulence…

"What's going on?!" Meredith shouted in panic but the helicopter continued to sway and the last thing that she saw was Mark engulfing her body with his before everything went black…

 _1 year later_

Meredith shuddered as she remembered the day of her abduction. The helicopter that they were riding crashed and Mark protected her. Or at least tried to protect. It all happened to fast, one minute they were swaying in the air, the next minute they felt the impact as they collided against the waters of Seattle.

Dean and Derek went after them and after they were notified about the distress regarding the other helicopter, they became even more inclined to find the princess.

They did find her. In the arms of Mark. Unconscious and Cyanotic.

They were rushed to the hospital while the bodies of their assailants were extricated and air vac-ed to a different location. Not long afterwards they brought back to Detinu to face their trial and was found guilty. They were situated into a lifelong prison.

As for Mark. Their parents were flabbergasted when they saw him. A strong wave nostalgia hit and they were in tears. They thought he was dead. By the hands of the northerns when they attacked on the same timeline Mark or Antonov described that he was abandoned. It was so intricately planned that the rebels actually managed to deceive the royal family that their first born was dead. He protected and saved Meredith from the crash and for that, he was granted a royal pardon and was welcomed back, with arms wide open by the entire island kingdom. And over the span of the year, his relationship with Derek, Meredith and his family was mended and beckoned to be stronger than before.

After Meredith became stable enough for transport, she was transferred back to Detinu, where the civil war has ceased to exist, and continued to be treated there with the hawk eyes as an observer in the person of the surgeon extraodinaire, Ellis Grey, until she became better and continued her internship in the same hospital.

On the other, when Derek Shepherd discovered about the plans for her transfer, he was devastated. The moment he saw her, on the midpoint of life and death, he felt his world shift, as if hit by a 9.5 magnitude earthquake. And when he learned about her family's plan of her treatment, he objected but what can he do? He's not associated with her legally. At least not yet.

He was offered the invitation to visit whenever he can and he accepted it no matter how heavy his heart felt. Like it was being ripped out of his chest…

His relationship with Meredith continued to grow into something more serious despite of the long distance difference. He loves her. As she loves him. And somehow they found a common ground on that.

"Elizabeth? Are you listening dear?" her mother asked and she looked at her incredulously.

She was going to be crowned queen of the kingdom she calls home. A year ago, she would've wanted nothing else. But due to the events that transpired, she wasn't really sure anymore.

If she becomes queen, her chances of being with Derek will be immediately eliminated unless he moved half across his country.

He would do it for her, there is no doubt about that but she doesn't want to snatch him away from the thing he loves.

Cutting. Surgery.

Being a royal has its perks. But with it comes the responsibility to your people. It's pretty much an administrative job which he openly expressed that he hates.

She loves cutting too. But she won't be able to do as much and hone her skills to a world renowned surgeon level once the crown is placed upon her head.

She sighed.

Growing up, she wanted nothing but her mother's crown to be hers.

But right now, the crown seems nothing but a burden.

She was drowned in her thoughts when an idea popped in her mind.

Mark.

"I don't think that I have the right to the throne" she said which made the heads of the people of their royal court small council snap towards her.

"What do you mean, your highness?" asked one of them

"Detinu has a law, fortified by time and history, that stated that the successor of the crown should be the first born unless deemed incapable"

"What are you trying to say, sweetheart?" her father, the king,asked but understood exactly what she just meant.

"I'm not supposed to be queen!" she announced

"But your majesty-" a man tried to reason with her but she cut him off.

"Mark is the first born. He is the successor of the crown!" she declared but inwardly wince when she remembered that he's a surgeon too.

 _He does plastics. He can freelance his time-_ the voice in her head argued with her…

"I'm the what now?" Mark enquired as he entered the room and Meredith answered with a large grin plastered in her face like a sneaky little devil.

"Oh dear brother, YOU are going to be the king"

…

As a surgeon, you are wired to be a surgical junkie. And attendings are no exception which is why the 80 hr per week limit of duty hours was implemented. And unluckily for Derek Shepherd, he hit his mark and was forced to go home by the chief.

So here he is, in his lawn that could fit two soccer fields and his tin can of a house, wondering what to do.

He was sitting on his make shift porch, watching the dark clouds swirl in the sky when the sound of a car moving towards his position caught his attention and his breath hitched.

It's the jeep. It's _HER_ jeep.

He blinked his eyes several times before it actually registered in his brain.

Stepping out of the car is his light in his grey world.

And he doesn't know what possessed him but as she was trudging her way towards him, with the most beautiful smile he can ever dream of, he jumped and ran towards her.

And as he reached her, he grabbed her waist and spin her around as seen in most fairytales.

They were both laughing in a tear-laised joy when his navy blue eyes met her emerald, silverish ones…

"I Love you" she whispered

"As I Love You" he proclaimed and kissed her passionately just as the rain poured on the two of them.

She was back…

And he was never going to let her go.

Never again

…

After the fiasco that she caused, she admitted that she didn't want to be Queen anymore and relinquished her claims to Mark for the throne.

She reasoned that it is because of her dream career but of course, they all knew that was only partial.

She met his "The One"

And she wasn't going to take him for granted.

She took a flight to Seattle the next day.

They were reunited and the downpour of the blasted yet beautiful Seattle Rain was their witness.

And now, they will be together once again in their sanctuary after a very long time of not being able to.

The OR…

It is their neutral ground.

It is where everything began.

The hypnotic pull that draw them together.

Not your typical love story it is.

A Very far cry from a chivalrous prince waking up the princess with the true loves kiss and all magic comes dispensed.

But still, they've had their own fair share of epic adventure of rollercoaster emotions, she is still a princess and he is her knight in ferry boat scrub cap, they do their magic and this is their fairytale.

An unconventional one perhaps but a fairytale still…

She smells the antiseptic as she enters the OR theatre after a thorough pre surgical scrub and that is when their eyes met once more…

A contented smile graced her face.

A year ago, she didn't know what to do with her 27 going 28 years of existence but now…

Let's just say that a lot can happen within a year…

"Dr Grey, are you ready to assist?" he asked playfully

"Always" she answered.

And they both shared a covert smile, hidden behind their masks yet shining upon their eyes.

"What do we say Dr Grey?"

"It's a beautiful day to save lives"

"Indeed it is." He declared and paused a little and lowered his voice before starting his procedure.

"Thank you" he murmured

"For what?" she asked and he answered the truth that he only knows.

"For saving mine"


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The air wafting along the lawn is singing a harmonious melody as the night settles in. The couple of fifty years were sitting in their porch as they watch the blending of red orange and blue, contented in the company of one another…

"I can't believe it's been 50 years, Der. I still remember our love day as fresh as yesterday's memory" Meredith Detinu-Shepherd or Grey-Shepherd whispered to her other half..

"Me neither… Me neither"

 _50 years ago_

"You may now say your vows" the priest said to the couple in front of him…

The moment they approached him to officiate their marriage, he felt it. That love emanating from their eyes is among the few fortunate ones have. That unconditional aura that surrounds the two. It's like their souls have mended together as one as the red string of fate binds them and he will never miss the chance to witness the officialization of a beautiful masterpiece as the love of the two.

"Derek Christopher Shepherd. I love that name… and of course you know that." She said and everyone chuckled…

"My life before you was castle, tutors, public appearances and formals but the moment that you stepped in, everything just burst out of routine places and became an unpredictable roller coaster. And I thank you for that. Thank you for being my friend when I most need one. For being the rock that grounds me. For being the one to tell me that I'm worth a lot when I feel so worthless… I want to thank you for being you but most of all, Thank you for loving me as me. I want to tell you this: I Love You… I know that we are not the mushy type of lovers who often say that in front of everyone but I will take this chance to proclaim that love and to tell the girls that from now on, you are unavailable" the church erupted into laughter as she says it.

"The moment that I stared at your eyes, there was that electrifying pull that drew me to you… I don't know, maybe it was the chase" she chuckled

"But know this, from this point forward; I'll be your constant. In sickness and in health. In richer and in poorer… I'm not going to say till death do us part because I don't think I'll ever be ready for that. What I want to believe is that, our love will be strong enough to survive, amid pain, amid joy, amid chaos, amid peace. I'll hold on to you for as long as it takes when you need me to. I Love YOU and I can't wait to spend the rest of the infamous forever, with you" she said as she got lost to the navy blue orbs of his eyes.

"Meredith Shepherd, I knew that you can write but I didn't know that you can make a man weep with your words." Derek exclaimed

"I'll start just how you did… Hopefully, I can make you cry too" he said and their guests doubled in laughter as they hold on to their tears.

"My life before you was nothing but grey… I know, I keep hitting you with this pun, but I can't help it. It's the only adjective that fits. The moment that I saw your eyes, I was lost into them and when I blinked, suddenly my world exploded in colours that I didn't know even existed before. And now that we are here, I will promise you one thing and it is that I Love you. I can't promise to be the perfect husband because I can't but for you, I will strive to be. I will love you, even when I hate you" he said making everyone, including Meredith laugh…

"No running. EVER. NOBODY walks out no matter what happens. We'll take care of each other, even when we become old, smelly and senile. Last week, you were reading an issue of JAMA regarding Alzheimer's and of course, as adorable as you are, you were frightened and I tried to ease you from it and I will again… If you get Alzheimer's and forget about me, I'll be there to remind you who I am, EVERYDAY… I will be your constant rock amidst everything that will try to drown you. I'll pick you up when you fall. I'll hold on to you when you need me to, I will always hold on to you… I will continuously remind you that YOU are worth my Everything whenever you think that you are worthless. I'll be there for you when the sun decides to become rain and when rain starts to snow… I'm going to be there for you as you are going to be with me… I will dance with you through thick and thin and I will never give up on you as you are the best thing that's happened to me… Never again, no not again. I may not be flawless, but with you I will be extraordinary, together we will be… I'm right here for you, always am, always will be… You are my lifetime and this is the start of our forever. We will defend it, we will fight for it… Together, we WILL get our forever"

…

"Will you dance with me, milady?" the man asked to woman as her thoughts went deeper.

"Always" she answered and wrapped her arms in his neck, and his on her waist.

They are content..

They are happy

They have beautiful children.

They have a beautiful family.

They have a beautiful life…

With one another, they found solace

With each other, they found home

With each other they found the missing piece of the puzzle.

Together, they swayed as the comforting silence of the night engulfs them, having the moon and the stars as the witness of a love that transcends time…

A Love that transcends ANOTHER WORLD…

 _You're My Home_

For years I've wondered

Scuffling in the unknown

Among the streets I've wandered

Hoping that my dreams would be shown

Until down the west one day

I met your eyes

In my life you did sashay

And you became my vice

But circumstances did not favour

And we were divided

But with the heart's persistent clamour

Once again our worlds collided

And there it began

Fate as it is called

You became the peter to my pan

And all my buried fancies began to unfold

Grey streaked our hairs

As the years passed by

A proof of unconditional love it bears

I cannot tell a lie

It took me long moments to splendour

Where do I truly belong?

And then I realized with candour

That with you, I am home, and you make me strong.

 _The END_


End file.
